


Sunlit Knight: Kiss and Made Up

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Series: Kiss and Make Up [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harems, Incest, Jaune Dominant, Multi, Sister-Sister Relationship, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Their relationship established, Jaune tries to keep the peace between the exuberant sisters.Sunlit Knight (Lancaster, Dragonslayer, Sunshine)Post-Fall
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Kiss and Make Up [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671322
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Weiss: *narrowed eyes as she watches Jaune, Ruby, and Yang making out*

Nora: Are you jealous?

Weiss: *scoff*

Nora: Then what's the deal? Leader is finally happy.

Weiss: I honestly do not know. I'm not sure if it's the obvious public affection, the obliviousness of it, or the fact this could fall apart like a house of cards.

Nora: Pfft. They aren't going to break up.

Weiss: No? It's been but a week since they've confessed. They are already down each other's throats.

Yang: *starts laughing out loud, pulling away from the other two*

Jaune and Ruby: *begin snickering*

Weiss: . . .

Weiss: Thank you. If you could indulge me...

Ruby: We are not going to let him get away.

  
  


* * flashback * *

Jaune: *gets up to go to the bathroom*

Ruby and Yang: *tackle him*

Ruby: NOOOOooooo.

* * end flashback * *

  
  


Yang: Ladykiller is everything I never knew I would want in a guy.

Weiss: Tall, robust, noble, caring?..

Yang: A guy I can just let go with, and let him take care of me.

Weiss: That does sound...

Yang: *quickly grabs Jaune, glaring at Weiss over his shoulder*

Yang: Oh, no you don't. He's OURS!

Ruby: Yeah!

Weiss: That was not... I was not implying...

Weiss: *sighs*

Weiss: I am simply recognizing that your... love... is true...

Blake: True love's kiss?

Ruby and Yang: *bellow out laughter*

Jaune: *snickers*

Weiss: *smiles*

Weiss: Humourous.

Blake: *rolls her eyes*

Blake: That's not what I mean.

Yang: Yeah, our first kiss was kind of... not... what I would expect from fairytale kissing.

Blake: I don't know, the old fairy tales can be pretty bizarre.

Jaune, Ruby, Yang, and Weiss: *glare at Blake*

Blake: Yes, yes, alright. I'll admit...

Jaune, Ruby, Yang, and Weiss: *watch her*

Blake: . . .

Blake: Okay, I really don't know where I'm going here. They do seem to love each other, don't they?

Ren: Isn't it romantic?

Blake: . . .

Nora: It's like wicked cool. I'm so happy he's happy.

* * *

Ruby and Yang: *zip their sleeping bags together*

Jaune: *slips in*

Ruby and Yang: *slip in beside him*

Yang: *presses her naked breasts into Jaune*

Jaune: *eyes wide with shock*

Ruby: What?

Jaune: . . .

Yang: *wicked smile*

Ruby: I can't believe it!

Yang: *sticks her tongue out*

Ruby: *struggles under the cover*

Ruby: *stops as Jaune pulls her tight*

Jaune: *moves his hand behind her and undoes her bra*

Ruby: *pulls the bra out triumphantly*

Yang: *rolls her eyes*

Yang: I was trying to be subtle about it.

Ruby: Oh...

Weiss (from her sleeping bag): Do... I want to know?..

Ruby: I don't know.

Yang: Probably not.

Jaune: It is really good.

Ruby: I thought we had an agreement?

Yang: All's fair in love and war.

Ruby: *reaches across Jaune's naked chest and shoves Yang*

Yang: *reaches across Jaune's naked chest*

Jaune: *crosses his arms, grabbing the arms of the girls*

Jaune: You know what happens when you girls fight, right?

Yang: Huh?

Weiss (from her sleeping bag): *sighs*

Ruby and Yang: *stop struggling, and lay there nervously*

Jaune: *reaches behind their heads, pushing them together*

Ruby and Yang: *begin kissing*

* * *

Weiss: *hears rhythmic rustling from the joint sleeping bag and sighs, unsure if she should say anything.

* * *

Weiss: *stumbles around with bags under her eyes*

Yang: What happened to you?

Weiss: *glares at Yang*

Weiss: *tries to vigourously point at Yang, but fails miserably, almost falling over*

Jaune: Maybe we should get her some coffee.

Weiss: *tries to vigorously point at Jaune, but once again fails miserably*

Weiss: Yes... please...

* * *

Weiss: *breathes deep as the coffee takes effect*

Weiss: I apologize for my untoward behaviour. Did everyone... sleep well... last night?..

Ruby (whispering into Jaune's ear): I think she's onto us.

Weiss: Whatever gave you that idea? I mean, I apologize. You two... three... were simply enjoying your nascent relationship...

Weiss: *drinks her coffee*

Yang: Shit.

Blake: Did they really think we didn't hear them?

Nora: I think Atlas heard them. I mean, oh my good god, leader, where did you learn to do that?

Jaune: Do what?

Blake: Did he really ask that.

Weiss: Perhaps he is as inexperienced as we assumed?

Jaune: *nervous laughter*

Blake: If that was his first time, I'd hate to see his tenth.

Nora: *starts laughing*

Ruby: I think I speak for all of us when I say we're sorry.

Ruby: *bows*

Jaune and Yang: *bow their heads*

Weiss: We appreciate the thought.

Blake: But we all know it's not going to stop you.

Jaune, Ruby, and Yang: *nervously avert their gaze*

Jaune, Ruby, and Yang: *reach out to grab each other's hands*

Blake: *rolls her eyes*

Weiss: Go - ahead.

Weiss: *waves her arms towards them*

Jaune: *pulls Ruby and Yang into a hug*

Jaune, Ruby, and Yang: *passionately kiss each other*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/613925551516893184/sunlit-knight-kiss-and-made-up-part-iiii) tumblog.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaune: *walks along, holding Yang's hand with his left and Ruby's with his right*

Ruby (struggling to keep up): You've got really long legs!

Weiss: Did we forget just how tall he is? It was understandable at Beacon, as he was always slouching. But now he's finally learned to stand tall.

Ruby (looking up at Jaune): He's just so tall.

Ruby (looking at Weiss): I was also hoping to grow a bit more.

Jaune: *picks up Ruby*

Ruby: *giggles*

Yang: *looks down*

Jaune: *yanks her, pulling up beside him again*

Jaune: *craddles Ruby in his right arm while wrapping his left around Yang*

Jaune: *brings both arms back together, still holding Ruby*

Jaune and Yang: *awkwardly stop*

Jaune: Okay, maybe not the best idea.

Ruby: *eyes wide as her head was in Yang's cleavage*

Jaune: *pulls Ruby back and hangs her on his back*

Jaune: Let's try this.

Jaune: *picks up Yang in his arms, awkwardly walking*

Blake: I think we need a rule.

Weiss: Hm?

Blake: He can only carry one sister at a time.

Jaune: *awkwardly balances Yang in his arms*

Jaune: I... got... this...

Weiss: That is not the issue.

Blake: Seriously, we've got a lot of distance to travel.

Jaune: Alright, alright, rock paper scissors.

Ruby and Yang: *shake their fists in unison*

Yang: *paper*

Ruby: *rock*

Ruby: *sighs and let's go of Jaune*

Yang: Eat it, little sis.

Jaune: Let's not be fighting.

Blake: We can't exactly stop every 5 minutes to let you guys makeout.

Nora: On one hand, I'm jealous, but on the other hand I've got Renny, and two sisters seems like it might... be trouble...

Yang: Who are you calling trouble?

Nora: Little princess that has to be carried.

Yang: Oh, that's it.

Yang: *struggles to get let down*

Jaune: *struggles to keep her in his arms*

Jaune: *slaps her ass*

Yang: I'm just playing.

Jaune: Right now I want to carry you. You can play later.

Yang: Promise?

Jaune: *nods*

Yang: You heard that, lightning girl. We are so on, later.

Nora: Name the time and place!

Ruby: *changes into rose petals and flies up next to Weiss*

Weiss: Hello.

Ruby: Figured I would walk with someone with the same size legs.

Weiss: You are my dear partner, afterall.

Ruby: I am?

Weiss: Of course you are. We could not have come as far as we did without you. I could not have come as far as I did without you. It seems I needed to learn humility and spontaneity... So, tell me, partner to partner, how is your relationship with your beau?

Ruby: Oh my good god, it's amazing.

Weiss: You are not fighting with your sister at all?

Ruby: Oh, we fight all the time.

Weiss: And what does Jaune do?

Ruby: Makes us kiss and make up.

Weiss: *sighs*

Weiss: I supposed I should not have asked... That said, you seem to have adapted to this... punishment rather quickly...

Ruby: I don't know what to say. I really didn't think about this at all. To be honest, I really don't think about it now.

Weiss: It doesn't bother you?

Ruby: You think it would?, but, yeah. It's always just been me and Yang... this feels... kind of natural... like it was meant to be.

Weiss (with a smirk): Truly a fairytale romance.

Ruby: Why do you have to be like that?

Weiss: I am not laughing at you, or making fun of you at all. I just never expected it to work so well.

Ruby: Me, neither.

Weiss: I hardly think me and my sister would make such a wonderful... couple... however it is to be phrased.

Ruby: The world is not the same without us. The world is not the same without Jaune.

Ruby: *shrugs*

Weiss: Perhaps I need to find myself a beau and a belle.

Ruby: You aren't serious?, are you?

Weiss: I'm still having trouble wrapping my head around it, but it certainly seems to work for you.

Ruby: I've loved Jaune since the first day at Beacon, when he saved me from... well...

Weiss: *sighs*

Weiss: I have apologized for my ascerbic nature...

Ruby: Actually, you didn't.

Weiss: I did not? I DID NOT?! I am so terribly sorry...

Ruby: *giggling*

* * *

Blake: So, comfy up there?

Yang: You have no idea.

Blake: I just never imagined you being carried around like a princess.

Yang: What can I say? I just needed the right guy to do it for me. And that guy turned out to be Jaune.

Jaune: Hi.

Blake: *awkward look*

Jaune: Don't mind me.

Yang: *swats at Blake's ears*

Blake: Stop it.

Yang: *swats at Blake's ears*

Blake: I said...

Yang: Make me.

Blake: *slows down, letting Jaune get in front of her*

Blake: *climbs up Jaune's back until she's sitting on his shoulders*

Jaune: *carefully tries to balance as the girls playfight*

Jaune: I can't do this.

Jaune (jokingly): Oh - no. I don't - know - what - to - do...

Weiss, Blake, Ren, and Nora: *watch as Jaune tips over, with all three of them falling into a pile*

Blake: *finds herself pinned by Jaune*

Yang: *crawls up and swats Blake's ears*

Yang: Team Dragonslayer one, team Bellabooty zero. Just admit you're jealous of my awesome boyfriend and we'll let you up.

Blake: . . .

Blake: *wicked smile*

Blake: Even if it not this day, vengeance will be mine! It will rain down horribly upon you!

Yang: Tough talk for a trapped kitten with ticklish ears.

Blake: You wouldn't?

Yang: *reaches towards Blake's ears*

Jaune: *catches her hands*

Jaune: I think she's learned her lesson.

Yang: It looks like she ready to attack me at any time.

Jaune: I know.

Yang: *wicked smile*

Jaune: *looks Blake starkly in the eyes*

Jaune: Truce?

Blake: For at least an hour.

Jaune (wide smile): *let's Blake up*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/614016148148715520/sunlit-knight-kiss-and-made-up-part-iiiii) tumblog.


	3. Chapter 3

Dark Form: *pounces from the shadows*

Jaune: *catches Blake a few feet before she reached Yang*

Blake (hanging from Jaune's arm): Hehe?

Jaune: Nice try.

Yang: It's like having my own shield follow me around.

Ruby: *turns into rose petals and charges at Yang*

Jaune: *catches her midflight*

Jaune: *lifts Ruby up to look him in his eyes and gives her a questioning look*

Ruby: What?, it looked like fun.

*shadow appears over Jaune*

Jaune: *turns around to see Nora barreling down with her hammer*

Jaune: *barely has time to use his aura like a shield to stop her*

Nora: *giggling*

Nora: *raises her eyebrows suggestively*

Jaune: *turns around to find Ren in his space*

Ren: *heel palm pressed against Jaune's chest*

Ren: It did, indeed, look like fun.

Weiss: *unsure if she should admonish them, or join in the fun*

* * *

Jaune: *chopping wood shirtless*

Ruby and Yang: *intently watching him*

Ruby: I feel like we should be doing something.

Yang: Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Or we just enjoy ourselves, and make sure he enjoys himself later.

Ruby (still staring): But?..

Yang: Alright, Rubes, take your eyes away and I'll believe you.

Ruby: But he's gorgeous - and shirtless - and - and...

Yang: Oh, I know. Trust me, Rubes, I know.

* * *

Jaune: *still shirtless, blowing into the camp fire to get it going*

Ruby and Yang: *still staring*

Yang: So, Rubes, still want to help him?

Ruby: Yeah...

Yang: Still can't look away, can you?

Ruby: . . .

Yang: That's what I thought.

Weiss: Do you two intend to lounge around all day?

Yang: We're... just...

Weiss: Staring. Quite intently. And before that, Jaune carried you for half the day.

Ruby: I thought he wasn't allowed to carry both of us.

Weiss (self-confidently nods her head): He carried each of you for half a day. And now you spend the whole evening...

Yang: Uh-huh? Hard to look away, isn't it?

Jaune: *still shirtless, starts throwing meat onto the grill he set up*

Blake: Are we just going to let Jaune do all of the cooking for us?

Yang: It seems like it, yeah. I mean, he's a fantastic cook.

Yang: *looks at Blake*

Yang: I mean, not saying you're not...

Weiss: He does seem to enjoy taking care of us.

Yang: And we take care of him.

Weiss: . . .

Yang: At night...

Weiss: *weak huff*

Ruby: You have coffee.

Yang: Because you make FANTASTIC coffee. And cakes.

Weiss: Pastries.

Yang: Still fantastic.

Ruby: And Ren usually does breakfast.

Yang: I mean, what's left for us to do?

Weiss: Other than the tent.

Yang: Clear night.

Yang: *points at their joined sleeping bag*

Blake: I know, a bath?

Weiss: And just what are we going to use for a bathtub?

Blake: . . .

Weiss: Even if it does sound wonderful.

Yang: *walks toward Jaune and offers him a wet towel*

Jaune: *starts cleaning himself off*

Ruby: Nope.

Weiss: Nope?

Ruby: He's OURS.

Weiss: I hardly intented to...

Blake: He is fun to watch, though.

Weiss: I believe that's something we can all agree with.

* * *

Jaune: *lays slumped against a log*

Ruby and Yang: *snuggle into him*

Yang: You're too good for us.

Jaune: *scoff*

Ruby: You have to know how much we love you.

Jaune: Okay, yeah, but too good? Even for one of you, I find that hard to believe.

Yang: Did you see yourself today?

Jaune: *stares into her eyes*

Jaune: Uh, no? Kind of hard to see myself.

Yang: That's not what I mean.

Ruby: I don't know, I think he has a point. He doesn't see just how amazing he is.

Yang: You know what?, I think you're right. So, what do we have to do to prove to you how amazing you are?

Ruby: Nothing.

Yang: Oh, I love your schemey face.

* * *

Ruby and Yang: *snuggle back up to Jaune*

Ren: We were asked to explain to you how feel about you.

Nora: Like, totally awesome.

Jaune: You definitely believe that, but I don't know why.

Nora: . . .

Ren: Perhaps our history is in order. We have never told you the whole story, so to speak.

Ren: *breathes deep*

Ren: As you have likely surmised, I grew up in Kuroyuri. Until...

Ren: *breathes deep*

Ren: It was a happy childhood. My father was a hunter... not a huntsman, but a mundane hunter. He was often away from home, as hunters often were, and so wanted to teach me responsibility from my earliest days.

Jaune: And Nora?

Nora: I was an orphan. Not the happy kind, either...

Ren: I first came across her, as she was... being beaten. I am ashamed to say I did not initially do anything...

Nora: But... you?..

Ren: It was only when my father reminded me of responsiblity that I acted.

Nora: Oh, come on, you were just a kid.

Ren: *breathes deep*

Ren: I know... but it is still my greatest shame.

Jaune: Not?.. I mean...

Ren: *breathes deep*

Ren: During the fall of Kuroyuri, I found strength I never had before. My father could barely _delay_ the Nuckelavee, nevermind fight it. The only thing I could do was save Nora... and myself... That's where my semblance first manifested. If we panicked, we would be dead. We had to remain calm, escape, and evade. It took the upmost strength for us to flee.

Nora: There's no way I could have made it without him. He... he was the one who calmed me down... and has been that doing ever since... until...

Ren: Until the Emerald Forest. It was in the first time in our lives when we were not alone. We met RWBY, Pyrrha... and you... In our lives, we had only fought to flee, or aid others in doing so. We never fought for ourselves, we never... stood... and fought...

Nora: Until you. Like, you had to stand and fight.

Ren: And you did.

Nora: And we did.

Ren: For the first time in our lives, we fought for something.

Jaune: What?

Ren: *quietly looks down for a moment*

Ren: We honestly don't know.

Nora: But you do.

Ren: Ever since, you've given us something to fight for. We're always confident that you made the right choice, and our fight was righteous.

Nora: And all we had to do was fight. Which is the part I'm good at...

Ren: It is wholly freeeing and invigorating.

Jaune: . . .

Jaune: I... mean that much... to you?..

Nora: I mean, come on, you ask us to join you on an epic quest and we didn't even had to think about it.

Jaune: You... did pause... for a moment..

Nora: I was trying not to sound too eager...

Ren: I was trying to contain my elation.

* * *

Weiss and Blake: *kneel in front of Jaune, still with the sisters snuggling up to him*

Weiss: We have been asked to share our feelings on you.

Jaune: *looks at Weiss fearfully*

Weiss: *scoff*

Weiss: I thought we have long since gotten over that unpleasantness. You were young and naive, and simply tried to court me... even if you had no idea how to go about this. I will admit... it was annoying... But, as I said, we have long since gotten passed that.

Jaune: Since when?

Weiss: Since, perhaps you saved my life?.. I still cannot believe my first words to my saviour were so... uncouth...

Blake: As for me... you... kept the hearth burning...

Jaune, Ruby, Yang, Weiss: *look at her curiously*

Blake: It's a metaphor. You kept RWBY together. Who knows what would have happened if you hadn't gone with Ruby? We probably would have never gotten back together. Your biggest problem is that you care too much, for everything and everyone you come across. It's your greatest strength and your greatest weakness... but it's a strength none of us, other than Ruby... have...

Yang: See, told you, Ladykiller.

Weiss: *huff*

Weiss: I assure you he has not... killed... my lady... But that does not mean we do not respect you, or consider you a true friend.

Blake: We wouldn't be here without you.

Ruby: *kisses Jaune on his cheek*

Yang: *more passionately kisses Jaune on his cheek*

Ruby: *even more passionately kisses Jaune on his cheek*

Weiss: And you seem to have them frothing at the mouth.

Blake: Among other places...

Jaune: *squeezes the girls*

Ruby and Yang: *stop in their tracks*

Jaune: We'll have to save that for later.

Weiss: We can excuse ourselves to give you a bit of privacy.

Weiss: *stands up*

Blake: Just believe in yourself, and if that doesn't work, remember that we believe in you.

Blake: *stands up*

Weiss and Blake: *turn to walk away*

Jaune: *forces Ruby and Yang to kiss*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/614106868622721024/sunlit-knight-kiss-and-made-up-part-iiiiii) tumblog.


End file.
